A Summer Affair
by Melchy
Summary: During the summer, while Lee is in Europe, Amanda meets a man from her past.


****

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own the characters from Scarecrow and Mrs. King they belong to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. All other characters came from my warped mind and they are mine, unless I loan them._

AUTHOR: Melchy33

Timeline: End of First Season

Archive: On Kate's site

Rating: G--Sticks to Canon

Type: Romance

SYNOPSIS: When Lee gets sent to Europe, Amanda bumps into a man from her past.

A SUMMER AFFAIR

Amanda didn't want to admit it, not even to herself. But it felt like a punch in the stomach that's how it had hit her. She knew that every time she finished a job with Lee that she might never sees him again. It was just part of the spy business. She told herself she didn't care. But the thrill that went through her every time she heard that tap on her back door, and saw him standing in her backyard. It was worth everything else.

Today she had gone to the Agency, to deliver some typing for Mr. Melrose and that's when she had found out. Lee was spending the summer in Europe, working with MI5, and might not be back for weeks, possibly months, Francine had told her. 

"I don't care," she told herself with determination. "I hope he has a good summer and doesn't get lost, or in trouble, or nearly killed. He just doesn't pay attention and he needs someone to watch him. But I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Honey what's wrong?" Dotty cut into her thoughts.

Amanda smiled and hugged her mother. "Nothing Mother, I'm fine."

"You look like you lost your last friend." 

"No really Mother I'm just fine. Tell you what, why don't I go to the grocery store and get stuff to make pizza and you can make a salad, and we'll have a movie night." 

"Sounds good," Dotty agreed, but not at all convinced that Amanda was telling her the truth about being all right.

Amanda went to the SuperFresh not far from the house, making a mental list of everything she would need. A Porsche in the parking lot made her heart do flip-flops. "Stop it Amanda," she chided herself. Lee was in Europe and the last place she would ever find him was in a grocery store, she was sure.

She went on in and grabbed a cart, heading for the meat section. This would be a great pizza, with everything you could possibly imagine on it. She reached for the pepperoni and decided to get some sausage as well, when she felt another cart, ram her cart into her foot. "Ouch!" she yelled, looking around for the offender.

"I'm so sorry," a deep voice said at her side. She looked up into a pair of nice green eyes, and smiled. 

"Oh, I'm fine". 

"That was very clumsy of me, I'm not a very good driver I guess."

"Well I'm sure they won't revoke your license this time." 

Suddenly, he burst into a smile, and stepped closer. "Amanda West, right?" 

"Yes, I am, well was. It's Amanda King now." 

" I thought I recognized you. You and my sister Sabrina were good friends in school" 

"Yes, she was my best friend from 8th grade on after Debbie Anne moved. So you must be Chad, no Kirk" 

"Peter," he prompted, "Peter Mitchell" 

She remembered him now. He had been Sabrina's oldest brother and like every other girl in school she had had a crush on him at some point. My he had grown up well she couldn't help but notice. 

"So you are married now?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm divorced, but I do have two boys." 

"I'm divorced as well, and I have a daughter, Tiffany, she lives with her mother." 

"Excuse me," a lady standing behind Amanda interrupted. "Some one else would like some sausage too." 

"Oh I'm sorry," Amanda moved her cart down the aisle.

Peter followed. "Well you should come over to the house," she heard herself saying. "You remember my mother?" 

"Yes, Mrs. West made the best brownies in town."

"That' right." 

"I'd love to. When?'

"How about tomorrow?" 

"Fine."

She gave him the address and went on her way. She knew Mother would kid her about this, but maybe it was worth it. He was even better looking than ever, and seemed very nice. So why did her stomach still feel like she had just gotten punched.

*******************

Peter was a big hit with the family that first night. Dotty remembered him as the kid who had won the state championship in '65 and Philip recognized him from his picture in the sports archives.

Even Jamie seemed to like him and by the end of the evening Peter had made arrangements to take him

fishing the next weekend. 

Amanda walked Peter to his car where he thanked her for a nice evening and told her that her family was charming and her mother hadn't changed a bit, nor had her brownies. 

"I like to see you again" he said. 

"I like that too." 

"Great, how about Friday night? I have tickets to the Showboat revival."

"That sounds lovely Peter".

"Al right I'll pick you up at 6:00 and we'll do dinner at the Blue Room first."

He drove away in his jaguar waving to her. She sighed as she went back into the house. 

"He is very nice, Amanda."

"Yes Mother he is, very handsome too."

"Extremely. Did he tell you he is real estate lawyer?" 

"Yes Mother he did, he seems to enjoy it."

"Is he living in D.C now?" 

"He's getting an apartment. He's setting up a practice here. " 

She couldn't find a thing to wear on Friday; nothing seemed to look right. Mother had once again told her to wear the blue dress, but she hated it. She should wear the black dress but for some reason her heart rebelled against it. 'Stop it,' she told herself. 'There is nothing wrong with that dress, it's perfect for tonight.'

Why was she getting that stomach feeling again?

*********************************

After that night, Peter became what Dotty liked to call a permanent fixture around the house. He came to dinner at least three times a week, went to the boys' games and even spent time talking with Dotty about books and old music. 

"He fits in so nicely" Dotty remarked one night at the dinner table, giving Amanda a sideways glance. 

Amanda noticed the glance but decided to let it go. "Yes, Peter is enjoyable to have around"

"Are you going out with him tonight dear?"

"Not tonight, he has a late meeting at his firm. We are going to go to the ballet tomorrow though."

"Oh the ballet, I just love the ballet. Did I ever tell you when I was a little girl I wanted to be a ballerina?" 

"Yes mother I think you did." 

"Well, it was just one of those things, I'm going to go over to Edna's for awhile. She's got new furniture and she wants me to come see it. What for, I don't know, but at least I'll get some fresh air."

Amanda sat down on the couch after her mother left and put her head back against the cushions. Philip and Jamie were staying a friend's house for the weekend and she was alone. The house seemed so quiet and empty. That would give her time to do the thinking she had been avoiding. 

She had been seeing Peter almost constantly for two months now, and she really liked him. He was sweet and attentive, treating her like a lady, always the gentleman. They usually talked in the morning, saw each other for lunch and/or dinner and talked before they went to bed. He liked her boys and her mother and had been hinting that he really had gone beyond fondness for her, but there was just something she couldn't put her finger on. There was just some reason she had trouble going further with him. Just yesterday over lunch Peter had asked her away for the weekend. 

"Just the two of us. I have a great cabin in Maine right on the beach with no one around but the seagulls. We can do a little fishing, hunt for seashells, and really spend sometime getting to know each other." 

His kiss after that defined the getting to know each other. 

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that," she said aloud.

She heard a sound at the backdoor. What was it? Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that someone was tapping on her kitchen window door. She got up from the couch almost tripping over her own feet. She grabbed for the doorknob and opened the door, hoping she didn't look too anxious. 

It was Peter. 

"Don't you ever do that again," she yelled at him. She could feel her face going red. 

"What knock on the back door?" 

"Yes, don't ever do that again. "Don't knock on the back door or the kitchen window ever." 

"Now why would I want to knock on the window? Amanda are you okay." 

"I'm fine." 

He came into the kitchen and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I just noticed the kitchen light was on and thought I wouldn't disturb the rest of the house." 

She moved away from him, but smiled. "It's okay" she said, gaining control over her beating heart. "That's all it was, you scared me," she lied.

"Can I come in?" 

"Sure." 

"Amanda" she said to herself, "you are acting like an idiot." But for some reason her evening was spoiled. 

*******************************

Amanda and the boys spent two wonderful weeks with Peter at his beach house. Everyday was warm and sunny but not too hot . The perfect summer vacation. 

They spent the days swimming, sailing, collecting shells, and really doing anything they felt like. Peter took them out to eat every night and bought the boys anything they wanted.

"You are going to spoil them," Amanda chided Peter. "They won't want to go back to the real world"

"I'd spoil you too, if you'd let me."

"Two weeks in the sun at the beach, with nothing to do? If that's not spoiling I'd like to know what is."

He leaned in closer to her; she could see his green eyes so clearly. "I'd like to spoil you for the rest of your life."

"Peter," she laughed. But she had he feeling he was serious. Was he thinking of marriage? He kissed her intensely, it took her breath away. 

"The boys might see." 

"What, don't they want their mother to have a good time?" 

"Peter," she smiled.

He shook his head smiling. "I can't deny you anything Amanda."

********************************

"Did you have a good time?" was the first thing Dottie asked when they walked in the door? "You all look so tanned and relaxed." 

"It was great Mother; you should've come along. You would have loved it."

"You didn't need me around to get in the way." 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" 

"That means that Peter really cares for you a lot Amanda, even I can see that. I thought I should give you some time together." 

Abruptly Amanda changed the subject. "Any calls for me while I was gone.?" 

"Yes as a matter of fact. Someone called from that place you're working at now and wanted to know if you could do some typing or something. I told them you weren't here and they hung up." 

"Did they say who they were?" 

"No, but they seldom do Amanda. He had a nice voice though." 

"Was it a younger man?" 

" I really don't remember darling, all I know was that it was a man, and when I told him you weren't here he said thank you and hung up."

"Did he say if he would call back?" 

"No he didn't."

Amanda started up the stairs to make sure the boys were unpacking and not goofing off. It couldn't have been Lee, he hardly ever called. She had told him too many times not to. It was more than likely Mr. Melrose. If he really need her, he would call back.

"Mom we got all our clothes out of the suitcase, can we have some ice-cream?" 

"Sure sweetheart." 

"Mom are you going to marry Peter?" Jamie asked.

"Would you like that?" 

"I guess so." they both said at the same time. "He's richer then Dean was." 

"Fellas, you don't marry someone because they have money." 

"Why not, it's as good as anything." 

"Get down stairs both of you." she laughed and tried not to think about anything.

Two days later Amanda came upon Peter and Dotty in the middle of a serious conversation. Quietly she stood close to the wall, hardly breathing. She had to know what they were saying.

"I'd like to have your blessing Dotty," she heard Peter say. " I'm an old fashioned guy at heart."

"You have it," she smiled. "I can tell you love Amanda and even though you haven't gone out a very long time I approve." 

"Thanks Dotty, I think I'll ask her Friday night." 

"Do you have the ring yet?" 

He pulled out a small black velvet box and opened to expose a dazzling diamond. "Wow'" Amanda couldn't help but whisper. 

"If she agrees I'd like to get married as soon as possible. I've already been looking at houses, and I think I found a perfect one but of course that would be up to her." 

"I can't move" Amanda thought indignantly. "If Lee ever needed me to help him he'd have a hard finding me and they might just give up on me all together." As soon as she thought it she felt embarrassed. Peter was in there telling her Mother his plans about them and she was worried because Lee Stetson might not be able to find her? 

"Hello," she said walking into the room hoping she looked natural.

"Hello darling," Dotty said, giving her an impromptu hug. 

Peter got up and put his arms around her, giving a gentle kiss. "I'm glad you're back," he smiled tenderly. " How about we go out for dinner?" 

"Sure, I'll get my coat." 

Friday night came faster than she imagined. Peter had called and told her he was taking her some place special and she was to wear her best dress. "I have a surprise," was all he would say. 

She looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was white, cut low in front and straight across the back, a simple gold necklace at her throat. She had thought about wearing her hair up but at the least

minute changed her mind. It wasn't every girl that had the warning she was going to be handed a marriage proposal and she was glad she had had the warning. 

"That's hardly the right word Amanda King," she scolded herself. "Marriage is not a warning it's special and Peter loves me and I would be foolish to throw this away for anything. Or anyone." 

She sighed. Time to go. When she came back home she would be an engaged woman.

*****************************************

Lee Stetson had spent a wonderful summer in Europe. He had worked with MI5 on a special assignment and after they had wrapped it up, he was told to just stay for a while and take a vacation. That had given him plenty of time to go "sight seeing." Blondes, brunettes and redheads were the sight he had enjoyed seeing the most.

He had worked with a very attractive MI5 agent named Kimber Manning and they had hit it off both professionally and personally. Kimber was everything that Amanda wasn't. She was totally professional, well organized, and certainly in control. As many times as he thought about this and how lucky he was to work with her, he found himself thinking about Amanda more then he liked.

He missed her common sense and practicality that had had often helped them solving a particular part of a case. 'And that's all I miss,' he told himself firmly one evening. For some reason he had been thinking of Amanda all day. He kept seeing her smile and that look of utter trust she would give him and he wondered what she was doing and was she okay.

Why should he care how she was? If he was real lucky when he got back to D.C., Billy wouldn't make them work together anymore and if he had to work with someone they would be professional. Like Kimber.

He had spent two wonderful weeks with Kimber in a small beach house on the Riviera, and he felt totally relaxed and in control. He thanked the stewardess for his drink and leaned back closing his eyes. Yes, Europe was great, but it would be good to be back home. Maybe he would get a new apartment. Something more modern and stylish. He loved the old building he was in now. But it was time to move on. Yes, it would be more convenient for his life to move.

Thoughts of Kimber went through his mind as he tried to get some sleep. What a beautiful girl, so tall and tanned and those big brown eyes. No, Kimber didn't have brown eyes, they were deep blue. What was wrong with him? Amanda was a nice person, maybe even a friend but certainly not someone you sat and thought about her lovely brown eyes. He cleared his head and smiled ruefully at himself. He'd be okay. It's just that when you have been gone from home for so long, you kind of miss the people you haven't seen in awhile. Yes, that was it. 

"Welcome back Scarecrow." Billy welcomed him. Francine had picked him up at the airport and they had driven straight to the Agency. 

"It's good to be back."

"Your work was very successful, and we're very proud we had a part in it."

"We're?" Lee asked pretending to be hurt.

"And who else was over there busting their butt along with me."

"Poor baby," Billy smiled.

"Okay, so I had a little fun too."

"You can say that again." Billy teased picking up a picture of Kimber.

*****************************

Right at this very moment Lee was sitting at the finest table The Blue Room had to offer with the beautiful Kimber Manning flashing him a smile across the table.

He had been very surprised when she had shown up at his apartment just two days after he had left her at Heathrow.

"I got lonely," she had pouted, and then broke into a sunny smile. "Actually right after you left, Derek paged me to get on a plane and head over to New York ASAP because of Princess Annie doing her little charity thing at the Plaza and apparently QUE2 thinks she needs watched."

"In case you haven't noticed Kimber," Said Lee, as he took her hand and squeezed it. "This is not New York and Anne isn't scheduled for this small town. Too small for her taste I've heard." And with that he drew her into his apartment.

"Cheeky, aren't we? I did happen to notice that I might not be in New York but as I said that was two days ago and Derek didn't say I had to be back right away so I thought I could catch a plane just as easily at Dulles as I could at Kennedy. So here I am. Put me up for the night?" Her smile was extremely suggestive and he was thanking the fates silently.

"Sure, I think I can find room for you somewhere. Maybe the couch or I could dig out my sleeping bag."

"Only if you're in it,"

"Now, why didn't I think of that." 

She smiled at him, running her hand down his jawline and sighing. "But first Lee dear, could we get something to eat. And since I have this fabulous dress that I've only worn once, could we dress up a little while we're at it?"

So, to humor her, he had called for reservations at The Blue Room and had ordered their best bottle of champagne and was now lolling over the menu trying not to think of after dinner. Kimber had a devastating smile and she knew how to use it. Her hand was resting on his arm and holding it tightly. "To many beautiful women," she whispered. "I want to make sure I walk out of here with you."

He laughed and touched her hand. She had the most beautiful blue eyes. Suddenly his attention was drawn across the table to a pair of brown eyes. Sincere, warm eyes. 'Oh my God,' he grimaced. 'Of all people to run into here it would have to be Amanda King.' He had thought of her a little too much to make him comfortable but he blamed that on Billy and always making them work together. 

He noticed Amanda couldn't see him the way he was sitting and he relaxed a little. She looked lovely he couldn't help but notice. Was that a new dress? Her hair looked beautiful all curly around her shoulders like that. He always preferred it down, soft and flowing. "What am I thinking?" he scolded himself. He turned his attention back to Kimber who was saying something about the food. 

"Is that okay with you Lee?" 

"Sure whatever you want." He hoped she hadn't asked him something expensive or illegal. He had no idea what she had just said. For the first time he noticed the waiter standing at the table. 

"All right then," Kimber was saying to him, two salmon steaks with pasta and salad." 

"Good," Lee smiled. 

"Watch my seat, I have to powder my nose." 

"Sure." 

He watched her go wondering how he could be so lucky to be with her, she surely had other friends on this side of the Atlantic.

He played with his drink tying not to look over toward Amanda. Casually he shifted in his seat and once again had a good view of her. She looked sad he thought. It was that hurt look that he couldn't stand to see. It made him feel so bad and all he wanted to do was make everything right for her. 

It irritated him when he thought that way, and so he tried to ignore the feeling which made him sound irritated and then he really felt bad. He really didn't dislike Amanda so much. She really was a big help and she was fun to be around. 

Lee noticed a tall well dressed man take the seat beside Amanda and kiss her cheek. Amanda smiled at him and touched his hand. "Who is that?" Lee muttered to himself. He didn't like this. Amanda was prone to trouble, did she know this man very well?

Lee got his answer when the man pulled a small box out of his pocket and held it up for Amanda to see. Lee felt his heart start to race. Was that what he thought it was? Was that an engagement ring? Surely she wasn't going to marry this guy. His heart was beating quite wildly now. He noticed his hand was trembling when he picked up his drink. "I don't care," he said aloud. "She'd be out of my hair that way and I won't have to worry about her. Maybe Billy will let me go back to working by myself. I should go over and thank the guy for rescuing me from Amanda King." 

"Talking to yourself again darling?" Kimber slipped into her seat resting her hand on his knee and squeezing it. 

Lee laughed and shook his head. "Just counting the minutes and now that you're back everything is better." 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Amanda leave with her arms around her friend. Lee couldn't deny the sinking feeling in his heart. Would she tell him? Would she at least call to say goodbye? 

************************

He wasn't sure why he was sitting in his car outside of Amanda's house playing with his keys. After dinner he had made some excuse to Kimber about something he had to do and after dropping her off at his apartment had taken off down the street. Somehow the car had ended up here in Arlington on Maplewood across from Amanda's house. He felt stupid sitting there but so far hadn't even made a move to go on. He noticed a light in the back of the house and saw the light in the far left bedroom go off. He'd just go peek in the back door and see if Amanda was there. One last time. 

Quietly he peeked inside. Amanda was sitting at the island, drinking a cup of something, probably hot chocolate. She was dressed in a white blouse and a pair of jeans and he couldn't help but think she was just as lovely now as she had been at the restaurant.

He tapped on the back door lightly and waited for her. Instead of her smiling face and bright eyes, she looked mad. "Peter, what did I tell you about coming to the back door? I said not to do it. Can't you remember anything."

"Who's Peter?" 

Suddenly her face broke into a sunburst and her eyes were warm and friendly. Amanda tried to speak but her heart was beating so fast she felt like it was in her throat. Finally she managed to say a weak, "Hi Lee." 

"Hi yourself. I didn't mean to startle you." 

"Oh you didn't. Never mind what I said. Are you back to stay or did you just come to get your things?"

"I'm back. Billy says he can't get along without me.

"I'm glad, well, for Billy."

"Yeah." 

He didn't mean to, but he noticed he was checking her hand for the sign of an engagement ring. It was hard to tell the way she was holding her arm by the door post. He cleared his throat to say something but was interrupted by a noise at the front door. 

"Peter," he heard Amanda say. "I told him to give me an evening."

"Someone you don't want to see?"

"Not now." 

Before she knew what he was doing or really before he even realized it, Lee grabbed Amanda by the hand and they started running for his car. Quickly he helped her in the front seat, barely starting the car before the man at the front door realized the person he had come to see had just left.

Lee drove silently for several miles finally breaking the silence to ask her if she were all right. 

"I'm fine," she said.

"Something you want to talk about?" 

"No." 

He navigated the car down the George Washington Parkway heading toward Roosevelt Island. He parked the car in the lot and lead Amanda over toward the grass. It was a beautiful night, just a little chilly. He loved coming here, watching the planes come in and out of the airport filling like a part of everything but yet not in it.

Amanda shivered. "Here take my jacket." For the first time he noticed he was still wearing his tux. Placing the jacket around her shoulders he squeezed her hand holding it for a moment. It felt good inside his, he let go with reluctance.

"Lee, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." 

"No, it's silly." 

"How will you know that until you ask it?" 

"You'll think it's silly." 

"No, I won't. Have I ever said anything you asked was ever silly?" She laughed for a reply. 

"I'm sorry. Amanda I know I come across kind of hard sometimes." He picked up her had again and once more marvelled at how good it felt inside his. This time he didn't let it go.

"Lee, I feel that there is something that I should do. And I was prepared and even happy to do it. But now I'm not so sure." 

"Is it a pleasant thing?" 

"Yeah, and beneficial." 

"For whom?" 

"Well for the boys and mother too, I guess. It would give her lots more free time and maybe she could even go back to her apartment. The fellas would really profit by it, giving them a better perspective on things and definitely more opportunities. They would really like it too. Yes it would be great for them." 

"What about you Amanda, would it be great for you.?" 

"Sure, I guess. I mean, it wouldn't hurt. It has it's advantages and well, yeah, it's the chance of a lifetime I guess." 

"So, why don't you want to do it?" 

"Who said I didn't?" 

"Nobody." 

Amanda looked at Lee taking him in feature by feature. She stopped when she got to his eyes. Such beautiful eyes, compassionate and strong and caring. Even when they were angry with her, deep down they looked liked they did now. Even when they denied being her friend and flashed hatred and annoyance she knew now they really cared. She felt her own eyes welling up with tears. 

Quickly she turned her head, she didn't want Lee to see her cry. She felt pressure on her hand and realized he was holding it. How long had been doing it? She didn't withdraw it, she felt safe knowing his hand was around hers.

"Amanda, never, and I repeat, never do anything just because you think it would be better for someone else. Only do what you think is best and follow your heart." 

He pulled her up and much to her surprise gave her a hug, holding her a minute before letting her go. Silently they walked around the island, his arm around her. The aeroplanes were flying up above them now making it impossible for them to talk but they really didn't need too. She knew now she could never marry Peter. No matter what happened in her life or with Lee or anything, she would be happy for her decision now. 

But it sure had been an exciting summer. The summer of her affair. The only question was with who?

The End!


End file.
